Hidden Truths Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: This is my first CC fic. So don't flame me! Sakura has a strange dream and encounters a mysterious figure. What will happen? Read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Truths:  
Chapter One  
  
At first it was dark, then Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a cave. There was no one around her at the time. Continuing to explore her surroundings, Sakura came upon a crevise in the rock. It was just big enough for a person of her size to get through. She was about to enter when she felt somthing. She closed her eyes and tried to sense if it was a clow card. Not sensing anything, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Standing in front of her was Li Showrun. He looked the same, but he didn't feel right.   
"Li is everything okay?" She asked.  
Li said nothing. His eyes started to glow red and he raised his sword from it's sheath and held it vertically in front of him. "Force know my blight, release the light. LIGHTNING!!" He yelled. He called upon his attack and Sakura braced for impact. Then everything went white and Sakura heard Kero's voice.  
"Sakura!! Wake up!! Sakura!!" He yelled.  
Sakura bolted up and rammed into Kero with her head. He fell down on the top of the bed and she rubbed her head.  
"I really have to wake you up from a distance next time." Kero said as he got up.  
"Sorry Kero." Sakura said. "I was having a nightmare."   
Kero flew up as Sakura brought her knees to her chest. He landed on her knees nad looked at her. "What kind of nightmare would scare you so much?"  
Sakura looked off into space and started to tell Kero what she saw in her dream. "I was in a cave somwhere when I saw Li. He was different somehow. It was him but somehow it wasn't. Anyway, I saw his eyes start to glow red, then he attacked me. I don't understand. Li's always the one protecting me. Why would I have a dream where he attacked me? It doesn't make any sense."  
Kero seemed to think for a bit. "Maybe it wasn't him. Like you said, it seemed like him."  
Sakura shook her head. "Do you think it's meant to tell me that Li will turn on me?"  
Kero shrugged. "It might. This dream of the future thing is very schetchy stuff."  
"Well, maybe I'll tell him at school and see what he thinks." She suggested.  
Sakura was still uneasy about it. She automatically looked down at the necklace that was around her neck. It had a small book on it, with a staff and a sword on it. Li had given it to her last Christmas. It made her think of the clow book, her staff together with Li's sword. Together they would eventually find all the cards. This thought brought her comfort enough to face the day.  
Sakura got dressed and left her house to go to school, while Kero stayed at the house playing video games. Sakura got to school and met Madison there.  
"Hey Sakura! How are you?" She asked.  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Alright I guess. I just had a bad dream last night."   
Sakura told her about the dream and what she thought it meant. "Wow." Madison said when she was done. "You don't think Li would actually do something like that, do you?"  
"No, but what else could it mean?"  
Before Madison could answer they reached class. Li arrived a little later. "Hi Sakura!" Sakura looked up with a worrid expression. Li noticed, "What's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you later ok?" She replied.  
Li didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and took his seat behind her.  
'I wonder what has her so worried?' He thought.  
  
At lunch, Sakura took Li to a tree in the yard and sat down. She proceeded to tell him about her dream. Li was speechless when she finished. He couldn't believe ever hurting her. If anything he would give his life to save her. He felt something for her, but wasn't sure it was love. He just never decided to tell her. "I would never hurt you Sakura. You have to know that."  
Sakura looked up and stared into his eyes and immediatly found herself thinking about the dream. She turned away, not being able to look any longer. "I know, it's just...."  
"You're scared." He finished.  
Li thought about the dream. "Where do you think the cave was?"  
Sakura thought for a moment. "I don't know, but it seemed familiar, somehow."  
The bell rang and they returned to class. Now both were worried about the dream. Is this what the future held?  
  
After school, Sakura walked home with Madison like she normally did, but today was different. She had the feeling something was following her. She thought it was a card, but couldn't sense anything.  
"Sakura? Are you there?" Madison asked.  
Sakura snapped out of her trance. "What?"  
"Are you still thinking about that dream?"  
Sakura shook her head. "I just have a strange feeling......"  
"Because you are a card captor." A voice said from behind them.  
Both girls turned around and saw a figure standing there. It was in a black cape that had a crimson inside. His skin was ghost white and he was carrying a staff. Sakura instictivly jumped in front of Maidison. "Who are you!" She demanded.  
"I am Shaulin. And you are the card captor Sakura." It replied. The voice was deep and sounded masculin.  
"What's it to you!" She didn't like the character at all.  
"I am going to use you to get my revenge!" He was now yelling. His staff started to glow and it sprayed a mist at the two girls. Sakura put her hands up to defend her self, but nothing happened. Madison fell next to her. Sakura kneeled at her side. "Madison!" The girl didn't respond. Sakura turned to the creature. "What have you done to her!"  
"I simply put her to sleep. She has nothing to do with this. This has to do with you, me, and Li Showrun."  
Sakura gasped. "You will do nothing to harm him!" She took out her key and called upon her staff. It was there and she went into a defensive stance. "Now bring my friend back!"   
"Oh, I don't think so, Clow Mistress. I still need you and your male counterpart." He raised his staff and from it came a firey attack. Sakura used the jump card to get out of the way. She had grabbed Madison and placed her behind a tree, hopfully keeping her safe.  
"You leave me no choice!" Sakura brought out the Sword Card. "Sword Card! Release and dispell!" A sword appeared in her hand and she knew how to use it.   
The figure attacked with his staff, but Sakura parried the blow. He tried to trip her, but she moved out of the way.  
"Very good, Mistress. You are a prize to be cherished." Shaulin said.  
"I am no one's prize!" Sakura countered.  
"O, contrare. You're my prize!" Shaulin began chanting words in an unfamiliar languge. Sakura sword returned to it's card form and Sakura's staff flew from her hand and landed in the grass. It turned back into the key. "Now! You will come with me!" Shaulin threw his staff into the air and it shot a dart it's tip at Sakura.   
Sakura felt the dart hit her arm and everything went black.  
Shaulin approached her and cover her with his cape. "Now with you, Mistress, my revenge will be fofilled!" Sakura disappeared under the cloak and Shaulin disappeared too. All that was left was a sleeping Madison, Sakura's key, and her necklace. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Truths:  
Chapter Two  
  
Madison awoke alone, next to a tree. She looked around and found Sakura's key along with her necklace. This worried Madison. She knew how much Li meant to Sakura. Over the years, five to be exact, Sakura had grown fond of Li. Madison would go so far as to say she loved him. The necklace was a gift from him and she knew Sakura would never voluntarily leave it behind.  
Pocketing the key and necklace, Madison got up and started running towards Li's house. He had to know. He might be the only one who could find Sakura. Madison only hoped they weren't too late.  
  
Madison got to Li's house in record time. She knocked on the door several times before falling to her knees in exhaustion. Li answered the door and found Madison trying to catch her breath. "Madison! Are you okay!"  
Madison took a few more deep breaths before being able to answer. "Sakura!" Was all that she was able to say.  
Li was immediatly scared for the safety of Sakura. "What's wrong?! What happened to her?"   
Madison looked up with tears in her eyes. "She was taken! She was kidnapped."  
Now Li was really scared. "Come on inside." He offered. He helped her up and they went inside.  
Once inside Li went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Madison drank and calmed down after a few minutes. "Now what happened?" Li asked.  
Madison told him everything. Of how she and Sakura had been attacked by a figure who called himself Shaulin. He was dressed in a black robe with red on the inside. He had a staff with him and that's all Madison remembered before she blacked out.  
Li thought about that name. Shaulin. It sounded familiar. But why? "Where did he take her?" He asked Madison.   
Madison shook her head. "I don't know." Then Madison stoppped cold. "The cave! Remember her dream! She said she was in a cave!"  
"That's right! But where? There are caves all over the place." Li said. They looked at each other. Both knowing that they had better find out what happened to her and soon. They both knew something bad was gonna happen.  
  
Sakura woke up in a cell. She was chained to the wall and the cell had thick bars blocking what seemed to be the only exit. Sakura looked around. She couldn't see a window or crack, so she wasn't sure what time it was or how long she had been out.  
She was interupted in her thoughts when she heard the gate to the bars open. It was Shaulin. "Where am I and why have you kidnapped me!" She yelled.  
Shaulin laughed. "You are in no position to be asking questions." He replied. "But I will answer them anyway. I have brought you to my temperary living domain and you are to act as bait for Li Showrun."  
Sakura was shocked. "I will not be used as bait! Especially against my friend!" She lunged at him, but the chains held her back, cutting into her skin.  
"I'm afraid you have no chioce in the matter. You will cooperate, whither you want to know or not." Shaulin raised his hand and electricity came forth hitting Sakura. She screamed out in pain as the bolts danced over her body. It was pure agony and it seemed neverending. Then her thoughts immediatly going to Li. 'Li! Help me!  
  
Madison and Li had started searching all around town for the cave they thought Sakura was being held captive. It was now night time and they still hadn't had any luck. Suddenly Li grabs his stomach and yells out in pain. He would've fallen to his knees, but Madison caught him and steadied him.   
"Li! What's wrong?!" Madison asked.  
Li couldn't answer because the pain did not cease. It continued to bore through him like a drill. He closed his eyes and continued to yell out in pain. Through all the agony he saw Sakura's face. She was in pain. "Li! Help me!" He heard her say. He opened his eyes and felt the pain go away.   
He took a few minutes to catch his breath and looked up. He was met by a worried Madison. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
He nodded slowly. "I saw Sakura. I felt her pain." He stood up and looked around.   
There. He felt her. To the northeast. "I know where she is. Come on." He started walking in the direction that he felt Sakura's presense. How could he feel her pain? And hear her voice? Whatever he heard and felt, it wasn't good. He had to get to Sakura and fast. Li had a feeling time was running out. 'Don't worry Sakura. I'm coming.'  
  
Shaulin sat on his stone throne smiling to himself. Torturing the Card Mistress like that was more fun than he thought it would be. He knew that Li Showrun would feel it and walk right into his trap. And as soon as he did, Li would be his. Then Shaulin would be able to get his revenge on all those who fell ignorant to the truth. But Shaulin knew the truth. Though it had been hidden for all these centuries, the truth would come out.   
Shaulin was worried though. If Li could feel Sakura's pain, then their bond was getting stronger. That did not please Shaulin in the slightest. If those two combined their full powers, his plans for revenge would be seriously put off. Perhaps indefinatly. He could not let that happen. He would have to act fast and efficiantly so as to prevent that above all else.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and found herself still in the cell. Her whole body was numb from the torture. She had felt agony fill her body, but through it she felt Li's presense. He was filled with her pain and also concern for her safety. 'Don't worry Sakura. I'm coming.' She heard LI's voice in her head. She smiled to herself, dispite the dire circumstances.   
She was filled with hope at the thought of Li coming to get her. But if what Shaulin said was right? Then Li was in danger if he came here. She had to warn him. But how? She got his message, but could he get hers? She'd have to try. She couldn't bear the thought of her Li getting hurt because of her.  
'Li' She thought. 'He's after you. Be careful' Sakura bit her lower lip. She only hoped LI would get the message.  
  
Li was still walking towards the direction where he felt Sakura's presense when he heard her. 'Li. He's after you. Be careful.' Li smiled. He loved Sakura so much and yet she was worried about him when her own life was on the line. He sent reassurement back towards her. Soon they would be together. Then when this whole thing is over, he would tell her how he really felt.  
Madison glanced over and saw Li smiling. "What are you smiling about."   
Li looked over at her. "I have somehow managed to get connected to Sakura. Mentally. She's warning us about her captor. Supposidly he's after me."  
Now Madison was worried. "She worries about you a lot. She cares for you a great deal." She knew Sakura would kill her if she found out that Madison had told, but it was time these two came to the truth about each other and stop trying to hide it.  
Li looked over at her shocked. "She what?"  
"Oh, don't act like you don't feel the same way. You two have been trying to get past it, but admit it. You can't. So just tell her." Madison replied.  
Li swallowed hard. All this time, he was worried Sakura didn't like him and now he knew that she did. He felt a giant weight get lifted from his shoulders. He would be with Sakura. And they would be together forever. If Shaulin did anything to stop that, he would have to answer to Li.  
Li looked over at Madison. "I promise you Madison. I will tell Sakura and if Shaulin wants me....he's going to get me."  
"But Li...."  
"Look. It's because of me that Sakura is captured right now and you can't convince me of anything else. If you know I like her than you know that I would do anything for her. That includes giving myself up to this goon."  
Li stoped walking and looked Madison right in the eye. "And when I do, you have to promise me you will get Sakura out of there."  
Madison looked into those brown eyes, and they were full of determination and love. She nodded. "I promise."  
Li smiled. "Good, now lets go find her." They started walking again.  
  
Sakura was tired and getting hungry in her cell. The only thing keeping her up were the chains, and her wrists now had blood coming out of them. She didn't know how much longer she could last.  
Right then, Sakura felt hope rise in her. Li was telling her not to worry. He was sending reassurance to her. When this was all over Sakura would tell Li how she felt.  
Sakura remembered last Christmas when Li had givin her the necklace. He was so worried if she'd like it, he was shaking. She had to sit him down and have a cup of tea before he calmed down enough to have a conversation. When she opened it, she was stuck with awe at it's beauty. She had treasured it ever since and now it was gone. But Sakura couldn't let that get her down. Soon, she and Li would be together and not Shaulin or anyone else could stop it.  
The gate opened once more and Shaulin opened it. "Ah, I see you're still awake."  
Sakura said nothing, only glared at him with all the strength she could muster.  
Shaulin entered and undid the chains. Sakura was so weak she fall to her knees. Shaulin moved his fingers and she rose off the ground and floated towards him. "Li will be here soon. We must prepare."  
Sakura may be weak, but she wouldn't let this guy harm Li. "No, Li." She mumbled.  
Sahulin laughed and his hand flew over Sakura. The next thing Sakura knew, everything went black. Her last thoughts were of Li, before darkness consumed her world. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hidden_Truth:  
Chapter 3  
  
Li and Madison finally arrived at the cave where Li felt Sakura. But something felt different. Sakura's aura felt smaller somehow. Like she was in a deep sleep or....dea  
No. Li couldn't think she was gone. He would never have a chance to tell her. He had to keep hope. He would find Sakura, and he would make sure she was alright. Even if it meant he wasn't.  
When they got to the cave, Li stopped. He turned to Madison. "You stay here, for now."  
"But..." She started.  
Li looked her straight in the eye. "I know you promised to bring her out and you will, but I should go in first and then you can follow later. I don't want anything happening to you if I get captured."  
Madison shook her head. "She's my friend too and if you think I'm staying out here you're wrong. I'm going with you. If anything happens I'll take cover. But I will bring her and you out of there safely."  
"This isn't about me....."  
"Oh, yes it is. Because I know for a fact that even if Sakura did come out of this cave, if she had to live without you in her life, it wouldn't be worth living."  
Madison's words hit Li in the heart. He smiled. "You truly are a good friend and Sakura and I are very lucky to have you at our side." Madison smiled. "Now let's go in there together." He pulled out his trusty sword and started into the cave.   
Madison went after him. 'Don't worry Sakura. We'll get you out of there.' Madison thought.  
  
In the cave, Li could sense no other life forces besides Sakura's and one other. They were deeper in the cave. He and Madison continued into the cave. They turned around a bend and found a large cavern. At the far end stood Shaulin. And above him was Sakura. She was encased in what seemed to be a crystal. She was staring straight ahead. Not noticing anything. She didn't move a muscle when Li approached Shaulin. Li turned around and was relieved Madison had found a large boulder to hide behind. When the time came, Li was confident she would come out and help in what ways she could.  
Shaulin rose from his thrown and bowed to Li. "I'm glad you could make it."  
Li didn't buy it. He held his sword out in a defensive position. "What do you want." He demanded.  
Shaulin held his hands out. "Isn't it obvious? I want your body. I'll need to get my revenge."  
"Why do you need me?" Li asked.  
"You are of the Clow Reed family, are you not? I need someone of the same blood line to use as a host."  
Shaulin's words caught Li off guard. "What do you mean!" Now Li was mad. How dare this evil creature even think he was related to the Clow?  
"That's right. You think your great ancestor made the Clow Cards don't you? Well, I got news for you young man. He didn't. I did." Shaulin replied.  
"How dare you insult the honor that Clow Reed stole the magic from a creep like you! Clow Reed.."  
"Clow Reed was a fool!" Shaulin bellowed. "That old man wouldn't know how to pull a rabbit from a hat. I was the one who harnessed the energy. All he did was place them in the Clow Cards. He got all the fame and glory, while I stayed in the shadows. He would betray his own brother for fame!!"  
Li was shocked. Shaulin was Clow Reed's brother? It couldn't be. "You lie! Now I demand you let Sakura go!"  
Shaulin laughed. "I will do no such thing, unless you agree to turn over your body to me! Other wise I will kill her!" To emphasize his point, Shaulin sent a lightning bolt towards the crystal that held Sakura. She yelled out in pain. Li immediatly felt the pain in his stomach. "Sakura!!!!" He fell to his knees.  
Shaulin stopped and turned towards Li. "What will it be? The girl for you. A fair trade."  
Li used his sword to push himself back to his feet. He held his stomach with his left while trying to hold up the sword in his right. "You promise to let her go."  
"Of, course. I'll let her and your other friend leave this cave unharmed." He replied.  
Li gasped. He knew about Madison and hadn't done anything. But could he be trusted? Li looked over at Sakura. She had her eyes closed, he saw a single tear fall from her cheek. "Sakura." He whispered. He turned towards Shaulin. "You have a deal. Now let her go."  
Shaulin nodded. He made a gesture with his hands and the crystal that held Sakura prisoner disappeared. She floated down to the ground where she collasped. Li glanced back to where Madison was hiding. She caught the hint and ran out to Sakura's side. Sakura groaned as Madison pulled her head onto her lap.  
Li walked over to the two girls and bent down on one knee. "Sakura." He whispered. She looked up at him. "I wanted to tell you that.....I love you. I had to tell you now because I won't get a chance to later."  
Sakura reached over and grabbed his hand. "No Li don't. He told me. Don't do it."  
Li closed his eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling out. "I'm sorry." He said. Li bent down and kissed Sakura on the forhead. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful green eyes. They were filled with pain and worry. He couldn't look anymore. He glanced away.   
He then nodded to Madison, who pulled one arm of Sakura's over her shoulder to help her up. Madison mouthed a thank you towards Li and he nodded. Madison turned to leave, but Sakura stopped. "Li, please don't. You can't!!"  
Li couldn't help but let the tears fall now. "I have to. The Showrun clan keeps their word. Now Madison, get her out of here." He then turned to Shaulin. "You kept your end of the bargain, now I will keep mine." Li said and he placed his sword back in it's sheath.  
Shaulin smiled. "Very well." Shaulin began chanting a spell and wind quickly grew in the room. Parts of Shaulin's body seem to disintagrate in the flow. The wind twirled around Li and he began to feel himself be invaded by Shaulin's presense. Pure agony ripped through him and he fell to his knees.  
Sakura, having regained her strength renched herself free from Madison's hold. "Li!! No!!"  
Li held his stomach with both hands. "Sakura get out of here!! Now!!!"  
"No I won't leave you!" She yelled.  
"Sakura!!!" Li yelled one last time before the wind died down.  
The cave was dead quiet. Sakura wanted to run up and see if Li was alright. Madison came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura..."  
"I have to know if he's alright." Sakura said, cutting her off. She stepped forward. "Li?" She called out.  
Li was still on his knees when he looked up. He smiled a sinister smile and pulled his sword out as he stood up. Sakura took a step back.  
Li's eyes glowed red. "Force know my blight. Release the light. Lightning!!" His sword came forward.   
"Sakura!" Madison yelled. She ran up and pushed Sakura out of the way. The blast went right past where Sakura had been just a moment before and hit the rock behind it, spraying chips of rock all over the two girls.  
Sakura looked up and saw Li advancing. "Li? What's happened to you?"  
Madison got up and helped Sakura up. "That's not Li. That's Shaulin now."  
Li/Shaulin smiled. "Very good, young lady."  
"But you said you'd let me go!" Sakura said.  
"Why would I let you go? Now that I have a flesh and blood body, my powers are immense! If I take care of you, nothing will stand in my way!" He slashed his sword down and caused both girls to dive to opposite sides.   
Madison landed hard and felt something hard in her pocket. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out Sakura's key and necklace. She quickly got up and threw the key towards Sakura. "Sakura catch!"  
Sakura looked up just in time to see her key come towards her. She reached out with her right hand and caught it. It turned into a staff and Sakura now faced Li/Shaulin with renewed convindence. "You will let Li go now!"  
Li/Shaulin laughed and replied with a slash of his sword. Sakura used her staff and parried the blow. "Li! I know you're in there! Fight it!" Sakura yelled as Li/Shaulin tried another blow. This time Sakura used jump to get out of the way.  
"Li's not in at the moment, please leave a message after the beep." He replied and sent another bolt of electricity at her. "You think you can stand up against me? I created the Clow Cards. I know what they can do!"  
Sakura couldn't fight Shaulin without hurting Li. She had to get through to Li. It was the only way. She had to find a way to make him remember that he loved her. And how much she loved him.   
"Sakura be careful!" Madison yelled.  
Sakura looked over at her friend. "I have to make him remember!" She yelled back.  
Madison thought for a moment and then it came to her. "Sakura! Here!" She threw the object into the air.  
Sakura used fly and flew up to catch it. She opened it and found her necklace. It must've fallen off when Shaulin had kidnapped her in the park. Sakura made a plan in her head. 'It might just work' She thought.  
Sakura flew down and landed a ways away from Li/Shaulin. She pulled out the illusion card. "Illusion! Release and dispell! Make more than the eye can see!"  
The room was instantly filled with more Sakuras. All identical to the real one. Li/Shaulin stopped and looked around. He didn't know which one was real so he slashed his sword wildly in a vein attempt to hit the real one.  
But the real one was sneaking up behind him. Without warning Sakura pulled one of Li/Shaulin's shoulders around so he was facing her. Before he could do anthing, Sakura threw her arms around him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. All the while putting her necklace around his neck. She just closed the clasp behind, when Li/Shaulin pushed her away.  
Sakura fell to the ground and looked up at Li/Shaulin as he approached her, sword raised. "Any last words?"  
Sakura felt a tear fall from her cheek. "Yes. I love you Li." Sakura said as the sword came down and...  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!! Watch out for Hidden Truths: Chapter Four. Coming soon!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hidden Truths:  
Chapter Four  
  
Li's sword came down on Sakura and she closed her eyes. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Li/Shaulin just standing there. Her illusion disappeared and the room was eiree quiet.  
"Li?" She said cautiously.   
Li's face seemed to show some recognition. "Sakura?" He said. Then he doubled over in pain to his stomach.  
Sakura got up. "Fight it!" She yelled at him.  
"I can't! He's too strong!" Li said. He got up and grabbed Sakura by the collar. He raised the sword to her neck. She didn't flinch. She simply met his stare.  
"Are you afraid to die?" Li/Shaulin asked.  
Sakura didn't answer at first. "Go ahead Li. Kill me." She said.  
"I am not Li! I am Shaulin and I will kill you!" He replied.  
"Then do it. Go ahead."  
Li/Shaulin dropped Sakura, who landed on her feet, and seemed to be fighting himself.  
"Li! You can do it! I have faith in you! Please!" She yelled.  
Li could see all that was going on from inside. He would not hurt Sakura. He would win. Now that he knew she loved him.  
As these words came through Li, he felt renewed strength. He was able to fight Shaulin and he would win.  
Sakura saw the necklace around Li/Shaulin start to glow. Li/Shaulin screamed in pain as once again the room was filled with gusts of wind. A tornado formed around L/Shaulin and flew towards the thrown.  
When the winds died down. Sakura opened her eyes and found Li lying on the ground, unmoving. She ran to his side and saw Shaulin on his knees, breathing deeply at the foot of his thrown.  
She looked down at Li and pulled his head onto her lap. "Li? Are you you again?"  
Li opened his eyes and saw Sakura staring down at him. He smiled. "Thanks to you I am."  
Sakura smiled and felt a tear of joy fall from her cheek. She then looked over at Shaulin who was recovering himself and getting to his feet. She looked back down at Li who was trying to get up, but was too weak. She helped him to his feet and put his arm over her shoulder.  
"We have to defeat him." Li said.  
"You're too weak to fight, Li." Sakura said.  
Li shook his head and smiled at her. "If I have you by my side, I have all the strength I need."  
Sakura nodded and turned back towards Shaulin who had totally recovered. "I can't believe it! Just as I was about to claim victory you fully come into your powers."  
Sakura frowned, not understanding what he was saying, but Li understood. "Our love. Sakura, you love gave me renewed strength to beat him. And our love together is enough to beat Shaulin once and for all." Li turned towards Sakura and held both her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Sakura, for the longest time I've felt something for you. Now I know it's love. I love you so much."  
Sakura smiled. "I love you too Li. And I will always love you."   
Li leaned in and so did Sakura. Their lips met and Madison, who was watching from a short distance away started crying. Her two best friends finally met thier destiny. Madison then saw both Li and Sakura start to glow with an inside light.  
Li and Sakura broke apart and looked at each other in awe. The love for each other seemed to empower them and make them stronger. Li smiled. "Now, shall we teach this wanna be what it means to mess with real card captors?"  
Sakura nodded, "Let's." Sakura held up her staff and it began to glow with her inner aura. The pink glow ran from her fingers up through the staff. Sakura watched in awe, then glanced at Li and nodded.  
Li raised his sword and a green light came forth from his hand and went up his sword to the tip. He smiled at it's beauty. The color reminded him of Sakura's eyes. Whenever he looked into her eyes he was lost in their infinite beauty. He turned to Sakura next to him and smiled.  
Sakura and Li touched their weapons together and the light became more intense. Shaulin watched this and growled. "Oh, no you don't! I won't let you!" He began charging at them.  
Sakura looked over at Li who smiled and took her right hand in his left. She had her staff in her left and he had his sword was in his right. They both turned simultaneously towards Shaulin. Together they lowered thier weapons and a beam of pink and green energy came forth.  
The attack hit Sahulin right in the chest and he was thrown back into the far wall. But they didn't stop. They continued to shoot forth their energy and even added in a little of their own life energy.  
"It's not enough!" Li yelled.  
"Yes it is!" Sakura replied. She let go of Li's hand and held her staff with both hands. Li did the same and put more all the energy he could into his attack.  
Shaulin screamed and the edges of his body began to desintegrate. His last words were: "This isn't over! I will have my revenge!!!!" Then his body completely disappeared leaving behind a blackened silluhuette behind.  
Li and Sakura collasped from the extensive amount of energy they used. Madison ran forward and knelt down by their sides. "Li?! Sakura?!" She asked.  
Li opened his eyes first and groaned. "Did we do it?" He asked.  
Madison smiled and nodded, while tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Yes you did it."  
"And Sakura?" He asked. Madison held her head down. She shook her head.  
Li's eyes went wide and he sat up, a little too fast. The world went dizzy and he wouldv'e fallen over if Madison hadn't held him up. He looked around and found Sakura not too far away. She lay unmoving.  
Li got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her. He lifted her head and placed his arm underneath. "No. It can't be. Not after all that's happened. Not after we found out the truth, that we love each other. We tried to hide it so long..." He started to cry. "I won't let you go Sakura. I love you too much!" He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The same glow from before, started to glow within Li and went from him to Sakura. When he came up, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"  
Li smiled and kissed her agin. She kissed back. "What was that for?"  
Li laughed. "For being alive." He helped her up and scooped her up with both hands. She was a little shocked at first but went with it and put her arm around his neck and snuggled up to him.  
Li turned to Madison. "Let's go home." Madison smiled and nodded. They turned and went out of the cave. Leaving behind all the bad memories and only looking forward to the future. Their future, together.  
  
  
A week after, Kero still hadn't let any of them off the hook for not telling him. Especially Madison. "Why would you go to that kid before me!!!" He yelled.  
Madison laughed. "Oh, Kero. Aren't you going to let that go already?"  
"No!" Kero said and crossed his arms.  
Sakura laughed, "I know you hurt but I promise the next time I get kidnapped, I'll make sure Madison tells you."  
"Don't even joke about that Sakura. I don't want to have to save you again." Li said from behind her. He came up and placed his arms around her.   
She leaned into his string embraced and looked up with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll try not to."  
Li smiled and took her hand. "Shall we go?"   
Sakura smiled. "Let's" They started out of her room.   
Kero was about to follow when someone held him back by his tail. He turned around to see Madison giving him an 'I don't think so' look. Kero folded his arms and pouted.   
  
At the park, Li and Sakura sat on the park bench looking up at the sun set. The different colors of red, oranges, to greens and yellows, danced across the sky. It was like the sky was putting on a show just for them. Sakura sighed and placed her head on Li's shoulder.  
Li could sense something was wrong. Ever since the cave incident they have been able to sense each others feelings. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Sakura sighed again and looked up at the sunset. "It's just Shaulin's last words keep playing through in my head, over and over again. What if he finds a way to come back?"  
Li turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't worry. If he comes back, I'll be right there to protect you, always."  
Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips. They broke away and went back to watching the sunset. Li's words gave her comfort. She trusted him and knew that what ever happened in the future, they would face it together.  



End file.
